


Unexpected Rain

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, No Plot, day in the life, utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: A rainy day at home.





	Unexpected Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Iordio.

Bernie had watched the weather last night on the ten o’clock news, Serena had left her for bed after the first five minutes making Bernie promise she would follow soon. It was Friday night, an off weekend stretched out before them. Ever since Bernie had come home for good they both agreed to scale back some; Serena was still a consultant and Bernie the trauma lead in ED but they had requested to work a more manageable schedule. No more back to back twenty fours, no more on-call all weekend and every weekend. They had fought hard to get where they were, it was time to enjoy each other. 

Bernie had just flicked off the telly when Serena appeared at the top of the stairs, “Coming to bed, soldier?” Her voice deeper than usual, with a huskiness normally not present. Bernie’s eyes looked up, her mouth watering at the sight. The brunette was wearing a new short maroon nighty, with a lace trim and a bust line that left little to the imagination. 

“C-Coming…”

“You will be soon.” She winked, turning her back and strolling back up the stairs. Bernie tripped over her own feet hurrying after her. 

 

\--

 

Six forty five in the morning Bernie closed the front door gently behind her. Her brain still fizzing from last night, her legs and abs pleasantly sore. He mind flashed; Serena in that nighty, her breathy moans as they moved together in the low light of their room, all else faded from recollection. She was so concentrated on the memories she did not remember the weatherman said it was to rain. The sight of an orgasming Serena had deleted almost every other memory from her brain. She smiled as she ran, her feet slapping the pavement in the quiet neighborhood echoing off the still quiet houses when the thunder sounded. “Bollocks!” She turned on her heels and sprinted for home. 

 

\--

 

Seven thirty saw Serena pacing the front window of the house, dressing gown tied snugly around her waist, Bernie’s phone clutched tightly in her hand as she played with her pendant. Bernie had murmured into her skin last night that she wouldn’t be running, given the forecast. As the thunder woke Serena and she had turned, reaching for Bernie but she found the bed disappointedly empty. It was a half hour since and she had been wearing a path in the carpet. She sagged in relief as she saw the familiar figure clad in soaked tight lycra round the corner of their street. Grabbing the towels she had left waiting on the couch she opened the door. “Berenice Wolfe!”

Bernie’s hair was plastered against her face, her chest heaving for breath and her body shaking. “So-sorry, I didn’t realise it was going to rain.” She accepted the towel and threw it over her head while kicking off her trainers. 

“Really Bernie…” Serena tutted, “Clothes off, now.” She shut the door behind them and dropped another towel on the floor, “Step on this.” She helped her peel the sodden clothes from her goosebumped body, stooping to help towel her off. “You’re shaking.” Taking off her dressing gown she pulled it around Bernie her fingers rubbing the towel wrapped around her hair. “You silly thing, what were you thinking? You knew it was going to rain this morning. You watched the news last night.”

“All I remember is that little nighty you had on.” Bernie gave her a lopsided grin. 

Rolling her eyes Serena couldn’t help but smile. “Come on, upstairs with you. Hot shower, I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

She watched as the blonde headed upstairs still shivering, the towel clutched to her head. Serena shook her head, gathering up the wet things and throwing them in the washer before getting porridge ready. Her mind drifted to the woman upstairs in their bathroom. The past few months of her being home had been wonderfully challenging. They were getting better at cohabitating as time went on. They still had their differences, but it was unbelievable to roll over every morning and have her there. Having someone to come home to, having someone to dispose of a huge (in Serena’s mind) bug, someone to help her change light bulbs, having someone, her someone, around her all the time for the mundane things made her life complete. 

So what if sometimes she had to polish coffee mug rings from her kitchen table, she wouldn’t trade the blonde for anything. Two steaming bowls of porridge, The Guardian, and two mugs of coffee perched on a tray, she made her way up to their room. She found Bernie stepping out of the shower, she felt her heart ache at the sight of her in her worn terrycloth robe, “Come on you, under the covers we go.”

Bernie raised her eyebrows, Serena detested eating in bed. 

Serena caught her look, “Come on, it’s wash day anyway. I’ll change the sheets.”

She let out a honk of laughter before sliding in next to her. Together they sat with their backs against the headboard, their bodies touching shoulders to thighs as they traded   
sections of the newspaper. Small talk over the stories they read gave way to a fierce debate on Brexit, Bernie sometimes played devil’s advocate to make Serena think hard about her stances and opinions, before the talk turned to the NHS. 

Bernie had finally warmed up, her arms wrapped around Serena’s waist, her head on her shoulder as Serena read the remaining paper out loud as Bernie’s eyes drooped. They forced themselves to venture out of the bed, Bernie pulling on her fleece lined leggings and a hoodie as she helped Serena strip the bed and remake it. Just as she was pulling the duvet in place she felt a pillow hit her square in the back. Turning around she saw Serena innocently rearranging them at the head of the bed. “Oh, you’ll pay for that Campbell!”

“Pay for what?” She asked naïvely.

“This!” Bernie grabbed one of the pillows and smacked Serena in the stomach. 

“Uhffff!” Serena doubled over in mock pain before pushing Bernie down onto the freshly made bed. “Now what are you going to do?”

The blonde stared up at her, taking in the soft warm brown eyes of her girlfriend. That word seemed trivial to her to describe what they were, what they were becoming. 

“How about this.” She whispered her warm hands sliding under Serena’s blouse, her nails drawing lazy circles up to slip under her bra and pulling her mouth to hers. Neither heard the thunder cracking.

 

\--

 

Later after the laundry was finished and lunch was starting to be prepared, Bernie stood at the French doors in the kitchen leading out to the garden. She watched as the rain pitter-pattered against the patio, the grass greening almost instantly under the cool spring rain. She felt two arms come around her waist, sighing she leaned back into Serena’s arms. “I love this time of year. It’s almost as if you can’t take it all in at once.”

Lips kissed her neck, “How so?”

“Everything is in constant change, the grass is suddenly green in a blink of an eye, then the tulips are blooming and overnight the trees have just exploded in such beautiful greens you’re not sure how you hadn’t seen them before. It’s so much new at once you want to pause time to try and take it all in.” Her thumb ran back and forth on Serena’s interlaced fingers. “We didn’t have much of this in the desert.” She gestured outside. “After a rain the cactus would bloom into the most beautiful of colours, but that was it. There were no trees, no flowers, and no sweet smell of earth. Just the smell of dust and diesel.” 

Serena squeezed her tighter, it wasn’t often she talked about those days, her years in the desert. They stood there for a long time, cuddled together watching the rain fall until the timer went off on the hob.

 

\--

 

“We should go shopping.” 

Bernie looked up from her jigsaw puzzle, she had a card table setup to the left of the fireplace. The Wentworth wooden puzzle had been a gift from Jason at Christmas, Bernie had been working on it on and off for past few weeks, every time she thought she was getting somewhere the pieces seemed to shift and she lost her place. 

“What?”

“Groceries, we need to go shopping.” Serena glanced up at her from her knitting, black reading glasses perched on the end of her nose. “We didn’t get there last Saturday, and we are getting low on essentials.”

Bernie squinted out the window, it was still pouring. “Maybe later today? I’d rather not head out in this.”

Serena’s lips pulled into a smile hearing the rain still hitting the window. “Take out curry tonight on the way home?”

Bernie smiled, “Sounds wonderful.” She smiled back at Serena, she loved shopping with her. There was something so comforting about pushing a trolley down the aisles and bickering over what biscuits to buy, what laundry detergent worked best, what meat to have for Sunday lunch. 

In the end, it was knowing they were going home together, knowing they would eat the food and use the things they purchased in their home; that made it wonderful. Her eyes flicked down, watching her fingers move the needles this way and that, turning the roll of yarn into new hot pads for Greta. A warmth spread though her watching her work, she didn’t know she could be this happy having a lazy day at home. Serena caught her gaze again and they shared a secret smile before both turned back to their work. The soft clinking sounds of Serena’s needles and the rain filling the room, Bernie let out a happy sigh, she wasn’t sure if she had ever been more content on a rainy day.


End file.
